Because We Love You
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Kisah yang terjadi setelah kematian kedua orangtua mereka karena kecelakaan kereta. Dan kalimat yang ingin disampaikan sang Ayah untuk putranya tercinta./Sequel Crime & Love!/One-shoot!


**Disclaimer:**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton Future Media.**

**Warning:**

**Typo, OOC dan lainnya.**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p>Manik <em>sapphire<em> milik pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu hanya bisa melirik datar pada para penonton yang duduk di kursi penonton yang mengelilingi sebuah lapangan luas, tempatnya berdiri sekarang. Sedangkan sang Istri yang berdiri di sampingnya menelan ludahnya melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Apa ini yang dirasakan oleh kedua orang tuanya dulu?

Oke, bisa dikatakan keduanya berada di sini karena suatu hal…

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: ON<strong>

"Kompetensi?"

Pemuda bersurai _ocean blue_ yang berdiri di hadapan pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu mengangguk mantap dengan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di depan dadanya. Pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung, menunggu penjelasan langsung dari pemuda _ocean blue_ di depannya.

"Harusnya, orangtuamu dan Rin yang hadir. Tapi, karena insiden beberapa tahun lalu, aku ingin kalian datang menggantikan mereka."

Pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu menghela nafas malas sambil memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Sedangkan pemuda _ocean blue_ di hadapannya hanya mendengus mendapati reaksi tak minat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Dengar, Len. Kau harus ikut kompetensi ini. Demi Kepolisian Pusat!"

Pemuda _honeyblonde_ itu menautkan kedua alisnya bingung mendengar bujukan dari lawan bicaranya yang berkata dengan penuh semangat. Kenapa harus demi Kepolisian Pusat?

"Kenapa harus demi Kepolisian Pusat?"

Kali ini pemuda _ocean blue_ itu yang menghela nafas panjang. Ia memang tak menjelaskan mengenai kompetensi ini secara detail pada pemuda yang dipanggilnya Len itu 'sih.

"Karena kompetensi ini diikuti oleh seluruh kepolisian cabang yang berada di Jepang. Biasanya, Rinto-_sama_ dan Leon-_sama_ yang turun tangan. Sekarang, ini tugasmu."

Len berdecih malas mendengar penjelasan pemuda _ocean blue_ itu. Apa harus dia yang menanggung tanggungjawab yang seharusnya menjadi tanggungjawab dari orangtuanya itu?

"Dan Rin harus ikut."

Len terbelalak menatap pemuda _ocean_ _blue_ itu saat nama pasangannya disebut. Kenapa Istrinya harus terlibat?

"Tidak. Kalau hanya aku sendiri, aku tak keberatan. Rin tak boleh ikut."

Pemuda _ocean blue_ itu tersenyum jahil. Ia tahu, Rin adalah sosok wanita yang sangat dilindungi oleh Len sejak dulu. Tapi, ia tak mengira Len masih akan bersikap _overprotective_ pada Rin walau sudah menikah selama lima tahun.

"Rin bisa jaga diri 'kan?" tanya pemuda _ocean blue_ itu dengan senyum miringnya. Len mendengus sebal.

"Bagaimana dengan Lui?" Pemuda _ocean_ _blue_ yang bernama Kaito itu terkekeh kecil mendengar nama Lui disebut. Lui, putra Rin dan Len yang berusia empat tahun.

"Lui bisa ikut."

Dan Kaito sukses membuat Len memberinya _deathglare_. Apa ini pertama kalinya dia mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari pemuda yang dulu dikenalnya polos itu? Mungkin, iya.

"Kompetensi apa yang kau maksud?" tanya Len kembali pada topik semula. Kaito tersenyum tipis sejenak.

"Adu kekuatan dengan kepolisian lain. Bisa dibilang, kompetensi ini diadakan untuk mengetahui kantor kepolisian mana yang mempunyai _staff_ paling kompeten pada bidangnya."

Len mengangguk singkat dan kembali berpikir. Kalau hanya adu kekuatan, kenapa Rin harus ikut?

"Ah, aku mengajak Rin karena biasanya diadakan kompetensi untuk polwan juga. Rin 'kan pernah menjadi polwan di sini sebentar sebelum kalian menikah."

Len menganga mendengar penjelasan Kaito yang terkesan santai. Len tahu Rin itu bisa menggunakan senjata api setelah ia mengajarinya setelah insiden penangkapan Dell dulu. Tapi, itu bukan berarti Rin harus ikut kompetensi yang bahkan bisa membahayakan nyawa 'kan?

"Lagipula, Rin satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengontrol emosimu jika kau lepas kendali."

Len berdecih. Ia akui, apa yang dikatakan Kaito barusan benar. Tapi, biasanya ia lepas kendali karena Rin juga. Kalau menurut Len, lebih baik Rin tak ikut. Kaito yang melihat ekspresi bimbang dari Len hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Aku, Miku, Gakupo dan Luka akan ikut dalam kompetensi itu juga 'kok."

**Flashback: OFF**

* * *

><p>Len melirik ke arah Kaito yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menatap para penonton dengan pandangan berbinar. Jika sesuatu terjadi dengan Rin, Len berjanji akan menghabisi Kaito saat itu juga.<p>

"Sudah lama aku tak ikut kompetensi ini!"

Len mengernyit bingung mendengar Kaito berkata demikian dengan wajah bahagia. Diikuti Gakupo yang mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Kaito dengan senyum cerah. Len melirik ke arah Luka yang seperti sedang menahan tangis. Sedangkan Miku berdiri di samping Luka untuk menenangkannya.

"Len."

Len menoleh ke arah Rin yang barusan memanggilnya pelan sambil menarik ujung lengan seragam resmi miliknya itu. Rin tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tahu, mereka selalu mengikuti kompetensi ini saat Ayahmu dan Ayahku masih hidup. Mereka tak dapat mengikuti kompetensi ini lagi karena tak adanya sosok pemimpin bagi mereka. Karena itulah mereka menunggumu siap untuk menjadi pemimpin mereka."

Len menatap Rin bingung atas penjelasan yang diberikan Rin. Rin tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi bingung Len.

"Luka-_san_ menceritakannya padaku semalam melalui _e-mail_. Kompetensi ini diadakan setahun sekali. Dan ini kali pertama Miku-_san_ ikut kompetensi ini."

Len hanya menanggapi lanjutan penjelasan Rin dengan mengangguk kecil dan kembali sibuk menatap seisi lapangan. Di sisi lain lapangan terdapat beberapa polisi yang ikut serta dalam kompetensi ini. Bahkan dari satu kantor cabang kepolisian bisa mengirimkan lima pasangan untuk mengikuti kompetensi ini.

"Rui-_chan_!~"

Len menoleh ke arah Rin yang barusan memekik riang. Dan Len mendapati Rin yang kini tengah memeluk seorang wanita berambut hitam legam sepunggung dengan iris emas. Tunggu, itu…

"Yo."

Ah, benar dugaannya. Rei ikut serta dalam kompetensi ini. Pasti karena Rei termasuk polisi kompeten di kantornya. Len membalas sapaan Rei dengan sewajarnya, seperti biasa.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan ikut kompetensi tahun ini." Len tersenyum miring mendengar ucapan Rei barusan. Kenapa Rei bisa begitu yakin? Entahlah.

"Kau pernah ikut kompetensi ini?" tanya Len langsung pada Rei. Rei mengangguk singkat.

"Tahun lalu aku ikut. Peserta tahun lalu lumayan. Tapi tahun ini, kurasa kau lawan terberat."

Len menatap Rei bingung, sedangkan Rei hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudahlah lupakan. Yang pasti, instingmu sangat diperlukan dalam kompetensi ini. Dan, jangan lepaskan pandanganmu dari timmu."

* * *

><p><strong>FIRST<strong>

Kaito tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar saat ini. Sekarang, adalah kompetensi menembak target dengan rekan sendiri sebagai targetnya. Tepatnya, apel yang berada di atas kepala rekan kita yang menjadi target.

"Jangan meleset!"

Kaito mengangguk ringan mendengar ucapan Gakupo yang kini duduk di _bench_ tempat Kepolisian Pusat di pinggir lapangan. Sedangkan dirinya sekarang tengah berdiri di lapangan dengan senapan laras panjang yang berada di tangannya.

* * *

><p>Len menatap situasi sejenak. Ia menetapkan Kaito untuk mengikuti kompetensi menembak karena ia tahu Kaito ahli dalam bidang ini. Lagipula, Kaito yang mengajarinya menembak dulu. Ditambah, hanya dirinya, Kaito dan Gakupo yang ikut kompetensi tersebut sebagai wakil dari Kepolisian Pusat.<p>

Kalau dilihat secara seksama, yang mengikuti kompetensi ini adalah para polisi yang memang ahli atau sudah beberapa kali mengikuti kompetensi ini sebelumnya. Bisa dibilang, lawan Len adalah lawan yang sudah berpengalaman dalam kompetensi ini. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang baru pertama kali mengikuti kompetensi ini tahun ini. Tapi, ada yang mengganjal…

"Gakupo-_san_."

Gakupo yang tadi sempat sibuk menonton pembukaan pada lomba menembak itu sedikit tersentak saat Len secara tiba-tiba memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan menunggu Len untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa yang ikut kompetensi ini wajib berpasangan?"

Gakupo memasang wajah cengo dan mulut menganga mendengar pertanyaan Len. Beberapa detik kemudian, tawa Gakupo meledak dan sukses membuat Luka dan Rin yang juga berada di _bench_ menatapnya dengan heran.

"Siapa yang bilang?" tanya Gakupo disela-sela tawanya dengan tampang geli. Len menautkan alisnya. Pasti Kaito salah memberinya informasi.

"Kaito-_san_." Gakupo berusaha menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak kali ini. Ia tak menyangka, teman seperjuangannya itu nekat membohongi Len. Ia tahu Len itu sangat mudah dibohongi. Tapi ia tak tahu kalau Kaito nekat membohongi Len sejauh itu.

"Bukan, bukan pasangan!" Len menatap Gakupo yang mulai menjawab pertanyaannya dengan lambaian tangan, tanda bahwa pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Len itu salah. "Tepatnya, Polisi dan Polwan paling kompeten di kantor tiap cabang," lanjut Gakupo dengan senyum simpul.

Kali ini Len menatap Gakupo dengan datar disertai anggukkan ringan.

"Kupastikan, Kaito-_san_ tak melakukan kesalahan…"

Dan Gakupo hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya bingung dengan maksud ucapan Len barusan…

* * *

><p>"<em>YOSH<em>!"

Kaito mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi setelah ia berhasil menembak apel kelima yang diletakkan di atas kepala Istri tercintanya, Miku. Sedangkan Miku yang berdiri dengan apel di atas kepalanya itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Jujur saja, Miku gugup sekarang.

"Baiklah, pemenang dalam lomba kali ini telah ditentukan!"

Kaito tersenyum cerah mendengar pengumuman tersebut. Peraturan dalam lomba kali ini sangat mudah baginya. Siapa yang dapat menembak lima buah apel yang diletakkan di atas rekan kerjanya dengan waktu tercepatlah yang menang. Dan Kaito berhasil memenangkan lomba kali ini dengan sangat mudah.

Miku yang berdiri dengan jarak sepuluh meter dari Kaito hanya bisa menghela nafas lega karena Kaito berhasil memenangkan lomba tersebut. Serta karena dirinya berhasil selamat, jika Kaito meleset tadi, dirinya bisa meninggal di tempat. Padahal, ia masih ingin melihat putrinya, Ring, tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa.

"Kepolisian Pusat berhasil mendapatkan sepuluh poin!"

Kaito tersenyum lebar kembali. Dalam lomba kali ini, jumlah poin yang didapat saat menang hanya sepuluh, terbilang sedikit. Tapi Kaito puas dengan kemenangannya.

"Kau berhasil!"

Kaito menoleh ke belakangnya dan mendapati Gakupo, Luka, Rin dan Len yang berlari dari _bench_ di pinggir lapangan ke arahnya. Ia kembali memamerkan deretan giginya dengan senyuman lebar khasnya.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan meleset." Kaito tersenyum angkuh mendengar pernyataan Len yang sukses membuatnya besar kepala. "Tapi aku tak menyangka kau akan berbohong padaku." Kaito menelan ludahnya mendengar kalimat kali ini.

"B-bohong soal apa?" tanyanya berpura-pura polos saat itu juga. Sedangkan Len sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya untuk menyerang Kaito. Kaito menelan ludahnya.

"Len, kau bisa didiskualifikasi jika menghajar teman sendiri 'loh!" peringat Rin diikuti helaan nafas kecil. Len menatapnya dengan kedua alis berkerut tak terima atas peringatan Rin barusan.

"Tapi, Kaito-_san_ membohongiku." Luka, Gakupo, Kaito dan Miku terbelalak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Len sambil menunjuk ke arah Kaito dengan nada agak merajuk. Tunggu? Len bersikap manja?

"Jangan membantah! Usiamu tiga puluh tahun, Len!"

Kaito, Miku, Gakupo dan Luka hanya bisa menonton adu mulut itu dengan menganga. Karena ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Len adu mulut dengan Rin dengan nada ala anak kecil. Menarik…

* * *

><p><strong>SECOND<strong>

Kompetensi kali ini diadakan di sebuah tempat terbuka mirip lubang besar. Para penonton bisa menonton pertandingan dari area atas yang dilindungi dengan pagar penghalang.

Peraturan dalam kompetensi kali ini cukup mudah. Siapa yang bisa bertahan setelah saling serang dengan pedang, dialah pemenangnya. Intinya, kita harus melawan anggota kepolisian dari kantor cabang lain jika ingin menang.

Dan kali ini, Gakupo yang ikut serta. Karena Gakupo memaksa ingin menggunakan _katana_nya untuk menguji anggota kepolisian dari kantor cabang lain. Anggap saja, sebagai tolak ukur dari kekuatannya sekarang.

Kaito, Miku, Luka, Rin dan Len menatap ke dalam lubang yang dijadikan sebagai arena kali ini dengan serius. Kalau diperhatikan, lawan-lawan Gakupo cukup berat. Karena ada yang menggunakan dua pedang. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya menggunakan sebuah _katana_ lama pemberian Leon dulu.

"Apa Gakupo-_san_ bisa menang?" tanya Miku dengan raut khawatir sambil menopang wajahnya pada pagar penghalang di sekitar lubang itu. Kaito mengangguk pasti.

"Dia yang terbaik dalam bermain pedang di kantor kita," ucap Len datar sambil tetap memandang ke arah arena serius. Tapi, tetap saja Miku kurang yakin akan apa yang dikatakan oleh Len barusan.

Sedangkan Luka hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan dengan pandangan ke arah arena dan kedua tangannya yang disilangkan di depan dadanya.

"Semoga saja tak lepas kendali…"

* * *

><p>Miku menatap pertandingan kali ini dengan peluh di keningnya serta tatapan kagum. Jujur saja, Gakupo sudah mengalahkan hampir setengah dari peserta lain. Ini pertama kalinya dirinya melihat situasi ini.<p>

Rin pun menatap pertandingan tersebut dengan tatapan yang sama dengan Miku. Ia memang pernah bekerja sebagai polwan dulu selama beberapa bulan, itupun hanya untuk mengisi waktu luang. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu kalau Kaito dan Gakupo memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat dalam bidangnya.

Len dan Kaito 'sih hanya menatapnya datar. Karena keduanya sudah terlalu sering bekerja sama dengan Gakupo dalan menyelesaikan misi. Jadi, mereka paling sering melihat Gakupo mengeluarkan kemampuan berpedangnya itu.

"Gawat."

Keempat orang itu segera menatap Luka yang baru saja mengatakan satu kata itu dengan nada lirih. Ia menggigit kuku ibu jari kanannya dengan tangan kirinya yang menopang tangan kanannya serta ekspresi gelisah.

"Dia keasyikan…"

* * *

><p>"Kepolisian Pusat berhasil memenangkan lomba kembali!"<p>

Gakupo mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dengan bangga mendengar pengumuman demikian. Sudah satu jam berlalu sejak dimulainya lomba tersebut. Gakupo awalnya hanya berniat menyerang jika lawannya tinggal sedikit, tapi ia jadi mengeluarkan kekuatannya dari awal karena ada salah satu anggota kepolisian dari kantor cabang lain yang mengatainya lemah. Akibatnya, Gakupo jadi menghabisi hampir seluruh peserta sendiri. Karena emosi.

"Dia berlebihan…" bisik Kaito pelan saat melihat peserta lain selain Gakupo sudah terkapar di tanah dengan beberapa luka memar. Karena Gakupo hanya menggunakan punggung pedang untuk menyerang, bukan mata pedangnya.

"Setidaknya dia menang," tambah Len sambil menopang dagunya di pagar penghalang dan diikuti anggukkan kecil dari Luka, Kaito, Miku dan Rin.

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD<strong>

Kompetensi ketiga adalah kompetensi yang mengandalkan keseluruhan reflek tubuh. Dalam kompetensi kali ini dibebaskan untuk memilih senjata. Perwakilan dari tiap kantor cabang pun hanya satu. Dan kali ini Len yang ikut bertanding. Kata Kaito 'sih, Len yang punya reflek paling bagus di antara mereka semua.

Len berdiri di tengah arena yang sebelumnya digunakan untuk kompetensi sebelumnya. Jadi, kini ia berdiri di dalam lubang yang berukuran sangat luas itu. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencoba melihat seperti apa lawannya kali ini. Dan ia hanya mendapati pandangan meremehkan dari lawannya.

Ah, berani meremehkannya 'ya? Belum tahu saja, monster seperti apa dirinya itu…

"Hoi, Bocah!"

Len mendelik ke arah suara itu berasal dan mendapati seorang pria yang mungkin seumuran dengan Kaito atau Gakupo yang berusia hampir empat puluh tahunan. Jujur saja, tampang si pemanggil tampak sangar. Len sendiri masih memasang ekspresi andalannya, _poker face_.

"Kau bisa kenalkanku pada gadis _honeyblonde_ yang ada di _bench_mu itu?"

Len kembali mendelik ke arah pria itu. Apa maksud permintaan dari pria itu? Mau merebut Rin darinya? Tak akan ia biarkan!

"Dia sangat manis!"

Oke, sepertinya Len sudah sampai pada batasnya. Pria di hadapannya itu memang berniat untuk mendekati Rin. Dan ia tak terima!

"Kalahkan aku dulu jika kau menginginkan Rin."

Pria di hadapan Len itu hanya bersiul kecil melihat Len yang mulai menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Pria itu pikir, ini menarik. Karena lawannya bocah, jadi ia bisa mengalahkannya dengan mudah. Setidaknya, itu yang dipikirkannya. Belum tahu saja kenyataannya.

"Boleh saja. Toh, aku yakin kau tak akan bisa bertahan lama dalam pertarungan kali ini," ucap pria itu dengan seringai meremehkan. Len memutar bola matanya malas saat mendengar kalimat itu. Ia tak terlalu memperdulikan kalimat selanjutnya yang diucapkan laki-laki itu. Karena ia harus fokus pada kompetensi kali ini.

"Len!"

Len mengangkat kepalanya ke arah pagar pembatas lubang dan mendapati Rin yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya dengan tangan kanannya yang dikepalkan di udara. Memberinya semangat. Len tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, suara pistol tanda pertandingan dimulai pun berbunyi. Para peserta pun mulai saling serang satu sama lain. Len? Hanya menonton dengan sedikit menjauh dari peserta lain. Ia lebih suka bertarung dengan peserta yang berdiri terakhir di lapangan. Menurutnya, itu lebih menantang.

Butuh waktu dua puluh menit bagi Len untuk menunggu pemenang dari peserta yang tengah saling berkelahi di hadapannya itu. Dan kini, ia tahu kalau polisi yang mengincar Rin itu punya kemampuan yang cukup bagus. Karena pria itu menjadi satu-satunya peserta yang bertahan dari serangan peserta lainnya. Walau kondisinya sudah luka di sana-sini.

"Kau pengecut juga 'ya? Menyingkir dari pertandingan?" sindir pria itu dengan senyum miringnya. Len berdecih pelan mendengarnya. Jika ia diolok saat di sekolah, ia tak peduli. Tapi ini tempat umum dan Len tak suka dirinya dipermalukan di depan umum!

"Aku hanya malas membuang energiku secara percuma. Itu saja," balas Len dengan nada datarnya. Pria itu terkekeh meremehkan mendengar balasan Len yang menurutnya hanya dikeluarkan oleh orang-orang yang beromong besar saja.

"Oke, terserah apa katamu. Aku hanya ingin memastikan, kalau kau akan menepati janjimu." Len mendelik mendengar kata janji yang diucapkan oleh pria itu. Pria itu tersenyum sinis. "Kau harus mengenalkanku pada gadis itu jika aku menang." Dan Len sangat ingin menghajar pria itu tepat di wajahnya sekarang.

"Coba saja," jawab Len datar dan pria itu pun memulai serangannya. Mulai dari menembakkan peluru dari pistol kecil yang dibawanya ke arah kaki Len. Sayangnya, berhasil dihindari.

"Seranganmu lebih lambat dari Lenka-_san_." Pria itu berdecih sebal mendengar Len mulai meremehkannya. Dan pria itu pun mulai mengeluarkan belati kecil dari sarungnya yang diletakkan di ikat pinggangnya.

Ia melemparkan belati tepat ke arah Len. Len mengelak sebentar, tapi tetap menggores pipi kirinya hingga mengeluarkan darah. Pria itu tertawa meremehkan melihatnya. Sedangkan Len hanya mengusap darah itu sebentar dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Lumayan," komentar Len datar dan kembali menyulut kemarahan pria itu.

Di sisi lain, Rin hanya bisa menonton pertandingan itu dengan keringatnya yang mulai mengalir. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali terlibat dengan suatu kasus yang menyebabkan Len berkelahi di hadapannya. Sayangnya, ia selalu menutup matanya di saat-saat seperti itu. Jadi, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Len berkelahi. Dan hasilnya sangat mengagumkan.

"Rin," panggil Luka dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Rin menoleh ke arah Luka dan menatapnya bingung. Luka menatapnya serius sejenak.

"Setelah pertandingan ini, temui Len," ucap Luka lagi sebelum ia sempat menghela nafas pelan. Rin mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Dia lepas kendali." Rin melongo mendengar tiga kata yang diucapkan Luka.

Jika Len lepas kendali, ia harus segera menenangkannya. Sebelum Len bertindak lebih jauh.

* * *

><p>Beberapa kali Len sempat menembakkan pelurunya ke arah pria itu dan sukses mengenai kaki dan bahu pria itu. Bahkan tebasan yang dilakukan Len pun telah melukai pinggang pria itu. Len salut dengan kemampuan fisik pria itu karena masih bisa berdiri untuk bertarung dengannya.<p>

"He… Kau pandai juga 'ya…?" ucap pria itu dengan senyum miringnya. Len memiringkan kepalanya sedikit mendengar kalimat itu. Jujur saja, ia tak mengerti maksud kalimat yang diucapkan oleh pria itu.

"Aku tak peduli kau siapa atau apa pangkatmu. Tapi yang pasti, aku tak suka kau mendekati Rin."

Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar kalimat Len. Ia memasang kuda-kudanya dan bersikap waspada. Karena sebelumnya, ia sempat menerima tebasan dari Len karena ia lengah.

"Rin? Gadis _honeyblonde_ itu?"

Pria itu tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari Len. Karena Len sudah memulai kembali serangannya menggunakan senapan laras panjang yang dibawanya.

Rin yang melihat situasi ini hanya bisa menelan ludahnya. Ia memang tak tahu apapun yang terjadi di antara Len dengan pria itu. Tapi Rin tahu, kalau Len berniat menghabisi pria di hadapannya itu. Dan Rin tak mau itu terjadi.

"Len!"

Satu tembakan melesat dan mengenai bahu kiri pria itu hingga membuatnya jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Di saat yang bersamaan, Len menoleh ke arah Rin yang barusan kembali meneriakkan namanya. Rin tahu, ini satu-satunya cara untuk menenangkan Len. Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan cepat dengan maksud untuk menghentikan niat Len. Dan Len mengerti itu.

"Kepolisian Pusat kembali mendapatkan poin!"

* * *

><p>"Kenapa kau semarah itu tadi?"<p>

Len hanya angkat bahu saat Rin bertanya demikian. Rin menghela nafas pelan. Kini keduanya tengah berada di ruang kesehatan. Beberapa anggota polisi dari kantor cabang lain yang terluka juga sedang mendapatkan perawatan. Dan dikarenakan tenaga perawat di sana minim, Rin ikut membantu untuk mengurus luka Len yang lumayan parah.

"Kenapa kau kena tebasan? Kupikir, reflekmu seharusnya cukup untuk membuatmu menghindari tebasan itu…"

Len hanya memutar bola matanya malas mendengar komentar yang dilontarkan Rin barusan. Rin sendiri sibuk membalut dan membersihkan luka tebas pada bahu kiri Len.

Rin menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak saat melihat bekas luka tebas yang memanjang di dada Len. Bekas tebasan saat perkelahian dulu. Ah, Rin masih merasa bersalah akan luka tebas itu.

"Rin?"

Lamunan Rin buyar saat Len memanggilnya. Rin menggeleng pelan dan kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya membersihkan luka tebas Len. Tak terlalu dalam dan tak terlalu parah. Setidaknya, tidak separah luka tebas yang berbekas itu.

"Len, kau ingat janjimu dulu?"

Len mengangguk sekilas mendengar pertanyaan yang ditanyakan oleh Rin. Tentu saja dia ingat janjinya itu. Mana mungkin ia lupa kejadian saat Rin pertama kali menangis di depannya dulu.

"Jangan ulangi lagi."

Len mendengus mendengar kalimat itu. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Rin mengatakan itu padanya. Rin selalu berkata begitu tiap kali Len terluka setelah ia selesai dari tugasnya. Lagipula, luka yang didapatkannya kali ini adalah luka kecil, menurut Len.

"Di mana Lui?" tanya Len saat ia ingat akan putranya yang baru empat tahun itu. Rin angkat bahu sejenak sambil tetap membalutkan perban pada bahu Len yang terluka itu.

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia main dengan Ring dan Yuuma. Sekarang, aku tak tahu dia di mana," jawab Rin agak acuh dan tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Len menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Rin. Jujur saja, Rin kadang bersikap _overprotective_ pada Lui dan kadang bersikap cuek pada Lui.

"Ri-"

_BRAAAK_

"_TOU-CHAN_!"

Ucapan Len terpotong karena pintu ruang UKS yang cukup luas itu didobrak dari depan oleh bocah berambut _peach_ pendek yang kini berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah panik setelah ia selesai meneriakkan Ayahnya.

Beberapa anggota kepolisian hanya menatap anak tersebut dengan pandangan bingung dan kedua alis berkerut. Lalu saling pandang dan saling bertanya, siapa yang dicari oleh anak itu.

Bocah itu sendiri langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu tersenyum lebar saat menemukan yang dicarinya. Ia langsung berlari ke arah tujuannya dan menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. Len menghela nafas pelan.

"_Tou-chan_ kelen!" pekik bocah itu dengan wajah berbinar. Len tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Sedangkan Rin terkekeh pelan dan tetap mengerjakan pekerjaannya membalut luka tebas Len.

"Lui, _Tou-chan_ sudah bilang untuk tidak mendobrak pintu saat masuk 'kan?" tanya Len pada bocah yang dipanggilnya Lui itu dengan senyum simpul. Lui menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan rasa bersalah.

"Maaf… Lui tadi bulu-bulu ingin beltemu _Tou-chan_…" ucap bocah itu dengan nada bersalah dan kepalanya yang tertunduk. Len kembali menghela nafas kecil.

"Jangan ulangi lagi." Lui mengangguk kecil menanggapi ucapan Len dan kembali tersenyum lebar ke arahnya.

"_Tou-chan_! Nanti ajali Lui menembak 'ya?!" pinta Lui dengan kedua tangannya yang dikepalkan semangat dan mata berbinarnya. Len berpikir sejenak.

"Minta _Kaa-chan_ saja. _Kaa-chan_ lebih pintar menembak," ucap Len seraya mengelus puncak kepala Lui dengan sayang. Rin menghela nafas mendengar kalimat Len.

"_Kaa-chan_?~"

Oh, Rin benci nada suara merajuk dari Lui. Karena ia sama sekali tak bisa menolak jika Lui sudah merajuk dengan nada seperti itu. Jujur saja, melihat Lui mengingatkannya pada Len dulu.

"Tidak. Lui, senjata api terlalu berbahaya untukmu saat ini," ucap Rin berusaha acuh pada Lui yang kini tengah memasang wajah kecewa. Len hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Rin. Ia tahu Rin akan menolak 'sih.

"Lui belajar memanah saja 'ya?" tawar Len pada Lui. Karena dulu, Len lebih dulu belajar memanah sebelum belajar menembak menggunakan senjata api. Kaito yang mengajarinya.

Lui mengangkat kepalanya yang semula tertunduk dan menatap Len dengan pandangan kurang yakin.

"Lui bisa pakai busur yang dulu _Tou-chan_ gunakan. _Tou-chan_ akan ajarkan caranya. Bagaimana?"

Lui tersenyum lebar mendengarnya dan mengangguk semangat. Lalu ia segera pergi keluar ruang UKS setelah mengucapkan cepat sembuh untuk Len.

Len menatap Rin yang masih duduk di depannya dengan wajah sedikit merengut. Pasti ia marah karena Len seenaknya berjanji akan mengajari Lui memanah. Len mengusap kepala Rin pelan.

"Kau marah?" Rin menggeleng pelan dengan ekspresinya yang masih sama. Len menempelkan keningnya pada kening Rin dan menatap Rin lurus, sedangkan Rin menatap ke arah lain.

"Aku yang akan tanggung jawab atas Lui nanti."

Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatap Len kesal. Yang ditatap begitu hanya bisa menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Rin dan menatapnya bingung. Kenapa Rin marah?

"Kau tahu, aku tak pernah berharap Lui akan tumbuh menjadi orang yang seenaknya sepertimu."

Len mendengus mendengar ucapan Rin. Ia tahu maksud Rin. Rin hanya tak mau melihat Lui terluka seperti dirinya saat terluka parah dulu.

"Lui lelaki. Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya nanti."

Rin berdecih mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Len dan kembali memandang ke arah lain. Len sendiri hanya bisa menghela nafas. Susah untuk membujuk Rin jika Rin sudah marah dan itu menyangkut Lui. Len menyerah untuk saat ini.

Sedangkan Rin dan Len dalam situasi canggung, seluruh anggota kepolisian yang sedang berada di dalam ruang UKS itu hanya bisa menatap keduanya dengan tatapan aneh. Jujur saja, mereka semua pikir, Rin maupun Len belum menikah…

* * *

><p><strong>FOURTH<strong>

Setelah kompetensi untuk anggota polisi pria sudah selesai, kali ini kompetensi untuk anggota polisi wanita yang siap diadakan.

Komptensi pertama adalah kompetensi menembak yang memiliki peraturan sedikit berbeda dengan peraturan kompetensi menembak untuk anggota pria. Dari Kepolisian Pusat, Miku yang ikut serta. Kaito bilang, Miku tertarik dengan kompetensi ini dan memaksa untuk ikut serta dalam kompetensi yang sama dengan yang diikuti Kaito. Jadi, Kaito melatihnya saat senggang.

"Kau yakin, Miku-_san_ tak akan meleset?" tanya Rin ragu pada Kaito yang duduk di sebelahnya. Kaito mengangguk yakin dan menatap Rin datar.

"Mana Len?" tanya Kaito dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung. Jujur saja, Kaito yakin Len akan memaksa untuk menonton pertandingan selanjutnya walaupun kondisinya sudah sekarat sekalipun. Tapi, kenapa Len justru tak terlihat?

"Aku memaksanya untuk istirahat di UKS."

Kaito hanya bisa mendengus. Jika Rin sudah memaksa Len untuk melakukan sesuatu, Len sendiri bahkan tak akan bisa membantahnya.

Kompetensi kali ini diadakan di dalam lubang besar yang sebelumnya dijadikan arena bertarung di ronde terakhir dari kompetensi untuk anggota pria. Miku berdiri di posisinya dengan senapan laras panjang milik Kaito yang dipinjamnya. Jujur saja, Miku gugup.

Satu hal yang menjadi motivasi Miku mengikuti kompetensi ini tanpa pengalaman. Itu karena Miku ingin menunjukkan kalau ia layak menjadi istri Kaito yang seorang polisi. Dengan cara memenangkan kompetensi menembak kali ini.

Peraturan kompetensi kali ini mudah. Cukup menembak jatuh botol yang diletakkan di atas meja sebanyak lima kali. Target Miku, setidaknya ia bisa menembak tiga dari lima botol yang terletak di atas meja yang berjarak tujuh meter dari posisi berdirinya itu. Miku menelan ludahnya gugup.

'Untuk Kaito!'

* * *

><p>Mata <em>sapphire<em> milik gadis berusia enam tahun itu berbinar menatap pemandangan yang ditampilkan oleh layar televisi yang berada di hadapannya itu. Gadis itu, Shion Ring, putri Miku dan Kaito hanya bisa menatap tampilan dari televisi itu dengan tidak percaya.

Kini Ring sedang berada di ruang istirahat yang seharusnya dipakai oleh anggota kepolisian lain yang senggang untuk beristirahat. Karena lomba sedang diadakan, jadi ruangan itu kosong. Dan Ring, Lui dan Yuuma memanfaatkan hal itu untuk bermain di ruangan yang sangat luas itu.

"Itu Miku-_ba-chan_!" pekik Lui dengan nada melengkingnya sambil menunjuk ke arah televisi. Ring mengangguk semangat dengan senyuman lebar.

Bocah berusia enam tahun dengan rambut _pink_ pendek dan iris _gold_ itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung.

"Kenapa Miku-_ba-chan_ ada di dalam televisi?" tanya bocah berambut _pink_ dengan nama lengkap Kamui Yuuma itu dengan nada bingung. Ring tersenyum lebar.

"Kalena _Kaa-chan_ hebat dan terkenal!"

* * *

><p>Kembali ke arena, Miku kembali menelan ludahnya dan mulai memasang kuda-kuda yang dipelajarinya dari Kaito beberapa hari terakhir itu.<p>

Dan pistol tanda pertandingan dimulai pun berbunyi. Miku mulai membidik targetnya dan mulai menembak jika targetnya sudah tepat.

Tembakan pertama, berhasil. Miku tersenyum cerah dan kembali membidik untuk botol kedua…

* * *

><p>"<em>KAA-CHAN<em> MENANG!"

Pekikkan dari gadis berusia enam tahun dengan surai _sky blue_ itu sukses membuat dua bocah lelaki yang duduk di sampingnya menutup telinga mereka masing-masing.

Ring menatap layar televisi di hadapannya dengan pandangan berbinar. Sedangkan Lui dan Yuuma yang duduk di samping Ring hanya bisa saling tatap dengan pandangan bingung.

Dan kompetisi pertama untuk kategori polwan, Miku mendapatkan posisi ketiga. Tidak buruk untuk seorang pemula 'kan?

* * *

><p><strong>FIFTH<strong>

Kompetisi selanjutnya adalah kompetisi dalam mengatur strategi untuk polwan. Dari Kepolisian Pusat, Luka yang menjadi wakil. Sebenarnya, Luka memaksa agar Len yang turun tangan. Sayangnya, kategori ini untuk polwan. Jadi, Luka yang turun tangan dengan sangat pasrah.

Kali ini Yuuma yang memekik dengan suara agak melengking saat melihat Ibunya tercinta memasuki arena yang sebelumnya dimasuki oleh Ibu Ring. Ring dan Lui yang duduk di sampingnya pun ikut menyemangati.

Luka bersin sesaat. Entah kenapa hidungnya jadi sedikit gatal setelah ia berdiri di tengah arena. Jujur saja, ia memang cukup ahli dalam membuat strategi, tapi kemampuannya jauh dari Len yang kemampuannya menurun dari Leon. Tapi ia harus memenangkan kompetisi ini karena ia tak mau membuat malu nama Kepolisian Pusat. Walaupun dari babak pertama regunya sudah mendapatkan posisi tiga besar terus 'sih…

Luka menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sambil berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Dan kompetisi pun dimulai dengan pistol dari wasit yang berbunyi. Luka segera berdiri di balik meja yang telah disediakan bersama para polisi lawannya yang berdiri di samping kiri dan kanannya. Di depan Luka terdapat sebuah papan besar yang kemudian menampilkan sebuah soal.

Luka menatap soal tersebut datar. Soalnya, para finalis harus membuat strategi saat Atasan mereka meminta mereka untuk mendapatkan data yang dijaga ketat oleh _system computer_. Kalau keadaannya hanya ini 'sih, Luka sering menghadapinya saat Rinto dan Leon memimpin dulu.

Luka menghela nafas pelan dan mulai menuliskan jawabannya pada selembar kertas yang berada di atas meja di hadapannya. Jawaban Luka singkat.

**Membuka **_**system**_** keamanan dengan cara **_**hecker**_** dan mengambil data secara sembunyi-sembunyi.**

Sangat sederhana. Luka sudah sering melakukan hal itu. Jadi bukan masalah besar untuknya. Dan setelah ia selesai menulis, ia segera memasukkan selembar kertas itu pada amplop yang tersedia dan memberikannya pada juri yang duduk berjejer di pinggir arena.

Gakupo dan Kaito yang duduk di pinggir arena hanya bisa menyeringai. Mereka tahu kalau Luka pasti dapat menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Karena Luka adalah _hecker_ di Kepolisian Pusat.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaa-chan<em> selesai peltama!"

Ring dan Lui mengangguk menyetujui pekikkan dari Yuuma yang bersemangat karena Ibunya menyelesaikan kompetisi itu pertama. Ah, ketiganya masih sibuk menonton di ruang istirahat yang masih sepi itu. Sepertinya mereka sama sekali tak khawatir akan keadaan orangtua mereka yang mungkin sedang mencari mereka.

* * *

><p>Tiga puluh menit berlalu setelah kompetisi kelima selesai, dan para juri pun mulai membacakan hasil dari kompetisi kelima. Dan lagi-lagi Kepolisian Pusat menang. Luka menyeringai lebar mendengar namanya disebut sebagai juara pertama. Sedangkan Kaito dan Gakupo yang berdiri di belakang Luka hanya bisa menelan ludah. Luka seperti orang yang haus kemenangan saat ini…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>SIXTH<strong>

Kompetisi keenam sedang dipersiapkan. Kali ini kompetisi duel yang mirip dengan kompetisi yang sebelumnya diikuti oleh Len. Karena Miku dan Luka sudah mengikuti kompetisi, kali ini Rin yang turun. Bukan dengan paksaan, Rin justru menginginkan kompetisi seperti ini untuk mengukur kekuatannya sendiri.

Kaito menatap Len yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan sebelah alisnya yang terangkat bingung. Sekarang, ia, Len, Luka, Gakupo dan Miku sedang berdiri di atas pagar pembatas arena sambil menatap ke arah arena yang berada di bawah. Setahu Kaito, Rin memaksa Len untuk tetap di ruang kesehatan. Tapi kenapa Len ada di sini?

"Rin tak marah karena kau di sini?" tanya Kaito dengan tampang bingungnya. Len menatapnya sejenak dan menggeleng. "Aku keluar diam-diam," jawab Len datar dan sukses membuat Kaito tersenyum aneh. Jika Rin tahu, Len bisa kena marah Rin. Tapi biarlah, itu bukan urusannya…

Len menatap arena tersebut dengan kedua alisnya yang berkerut serius. Ia bisa melihat wajah Rin yang kini menatap para lawannya dengan keringat dingin dan pandangan marah. Apa para polwan itu memprovokasi Rin? Len jadi ingin mendengar permbicaraan di arena.

* * *

><p>"Maaf, bisa ulangi pembicaraan kalian barusan?"<p>

Para polwan yang berada di hadapan Rin itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Rin menyunggingkan senyumannya dengan sedikit aura gelap di belakangnya. Para polwan itu saling pandang satu sama lain.

"Tiga polisi perwakilan dari Kepolisian Pusat tampan dan bisa diandalkan itu saja."

Rin tersenyum manis mendengarnya dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Dan senyuman itu pun berubah menjadi senyuman mengerikan setelahnya. Para polwan itu menatap Rin horor sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Setelah itu?"

Para polwan itu kembali saling pandang mendengar dua kata yang ditanyakan oleh Rin. Dan salah satu dari mereka pun memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Kami berniat mendekatinya. Itu saja."

Rin tertawa _sarkastik_ mendengar jawaban dari polwan berambut hitam dengan model _twintail_ tinggi itu. Oh, kesabaran Rin sudah habis sekarang.

"Kalian harus mengalahkanku dulu jika kalian berniat mendekati Len."

Para polwan itu kembali saling pandang dengan heran. Wajar saja jika mereka heran, di mata mereka para polisi dari Kepolisian Pusat itu masih muda dan belum berkeluarga. Jadi mereka pikir akan mudah untuk mendekati Kaito, Gakupo dan Len. Bahkan mereka tak tahu kalau Rin adalah salah satu perwakilan dari Kepolisian Pusat.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya polwan dengan model _twintail_ hitam tadi dengan kedua mata _heterochrome_ miliknya yang menyipit. Rin menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kalian merebut tiga 'aset' penting dari Kepolisian Pusat," jawab Rin santai dengan seringainya yang masih terlihat jelas di wajah manisnya. Para polwan itu kembali menelan ludahnya. Dan tak lama setelah pembicaraan itu berlangsung, bunyi pistol pertanda kompetisi di mulai pun ditembakkan.

Para polwan itu segera menyiapkan senjata yang sudah mereka siapkan sebelumnya. Rin sendiri membawa senapan yang dipinjamnya dari Kaito. Dua senapan laras panjang. Serta beberapa pistol yang diikatkan pada ikat pinggang yang dipakainya.

Rin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam sejenak dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menembakkan pelurunya…

* * *

><p>"<em>Kaa-chan<em> menembakkan pelulu!"

"WAAAA~~"

Pekikkan seru dari ketiga bocah yang masih berada di ruang peristirahatan itu masih terdengar dengan jelas. Ketiganya masih duduk manis di depan televisi sambil menatap antusias layar televisi yang kali ini menampilkan kompetisi terakhir pada hari itu.

Sebenarnya ini bukan tontonan yang pantas untuk anak seumuran mereka. Tapi karena tak ada orang dewasa di sana, jadi tak ada yang mengawasi dan melarang mereka.

"Ring! Lui! Yuuma!"

Ketiga bocah itu menoleh ke belakang mereka dan mendapati Miku yang kini berdiri menatap ketiganya dengan tatapan marah sambil berkacak pinggang. Ketiga bocah di hadapan Miku menatapnya dengan pandangan heran dan tampang polos mereka.

"Matikan televisinya!"

"Heee?!"

Ketiga bocah itu memekik serempak setelah mendengar perintah yang diberikan oleh Miku. Ketiganya sangat tidak setuju untuk mematikan televisi yang kini sedang menampilkan kompetisi yang diikuti Rin. Tapi Miku tetap memaksa dan mematikan televisi tersebut secara paksa.

Dan ketiga bocah itu pun hanya bisa menekuk wajah mereka sembari keluar ruangan dengan kecewa. Miku yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sepertinya sifat seenaknya dari ketiga bocah itu menurun dari ayah mereka masing-masing. Itu menurut Miku.

* * *

><p>"Rin mengamuk!"<p>

Len menghela nafas pelan mendengar dua kata yang diucapkan oleh Gakupo dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Len tahu kalau Rin sedang mengamuk di tengah arena. Karena Rin sukses membuat beberapa polwan yang berdiri di hadapannya jatuh ke tanah. Len hanya bisa berharap kalau Rin tak lepas kendali dan menembak mereka tepat di kepala.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Rin mengamuk."

Len menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kaito heran. Ia akui, Rin itu tipe wanita yang tenang. Tapi kalau sudah lepas kendali, Rin lebih mirip monster. Walau Len sendiri belum pernah melihat Rin yang lepas kendali seperti saat ini.

"Len, kau tahu penyebab Rin semarah itu?" Len menggeleng pelan atas pertanyaan dari Gakupo yang berdiri di samping kanannya. Gakupo menghela nafas pelan melihat gelengan Len. Sedangkan Kaito fokus melihat jalannya kompetisi saling tembak tersebut.

"Kalian sadar, yang diincar Rin hanya betis dan paha?"

Len dan Gakupo menatap Kaito serempak setelah mendengar pertanyaan Kaito. Sedangkan yang ditatap masih fokus melihat ke arah arena. Oke, mereka akui kalau Kaito lebih bisa menilai jika itu menyangkut masalah tembak-menembak menggunakan senapan. Tapi mereka baru sadar kalau penglihatan Kaito juga bagus. Karena Kaito dapat melihat arah tembakkan Rin.

"Tidak juga. Soalnya, kadang tembakan itu mengenai bahu 'kan?" ucap Gakupo dengan pandangan heran. Kaito mengangguk menyetujui sanggahan yang dikatakan Gakupo barusan.

"Tapi, itu karena lawan terus bergerak hingga Rin terpaksa menembak di area bahu. Jika tidak, Rin akan mengincar paha dan betis untuk langsung melumpuhkan mereka."

Gakupo hanya bisa diam mendengarkan penjelasan singkat dari Kaito yang masih fokus memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan. Sedangkan Len menatap jalannya pertandingan dengan khawatir. Ia tahu, kalau Rin tengah kehilangan kendali dirinya sekarang.

* * *

><p>Peluru demi peluru terus ditembakkan Rin dari senapan laras panjang yang dipegangnya. Ia terus membidik satu persatu kaki dari lawannya hingga satu persatu dari mereka terus berguguran. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus memenangkan kompetisi ini. Bukan untuk Kepolisian Pusat, tapi untuk menjauhkan gadis-gadis itu dari Len.<p>

"Kau gila 'ya?!"

Rin hanya bisa berdecih pelan mendengar sindiran dari salah satu lawannya. Ah, ia ingat kalau perempuan yang mengatakan itu termasuk salah satu orang yang mengatakan kalau ia berniat mendekati Len. Ew, apa ia harus menghajarnya?

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

Perempuan di hadapan Rin itu pun tersentak kaget mendapati sebuah peluru melesat melintasi pipi kirinya dan menggoresnya hingga menimbulkan luka gores. Matanya terbelalak.

"Kau pikir, aku akan menyerahkan Len begitu saja?"

Dan sebuah peluru kembali melesat melintasi betis kanannya setelah Rin mengatakan kalimat itu. Jika ia tak menghindar, mungkin peluru itu sudah bersarang di betisnya saat ini.

_Ini gawat. Aku tak tahu apa hubungannya dengan lelaki itu. Tapi, aku dalam masalah saat ini_, pikir perempuan itu berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

Rin mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya sejenak. Dan ia kembali mengangkat senapannya dan mulai menembakkan pelurunya kembali.

Sisa lima orang di atas arena termasuk Rin. Rin menelan ludahnya dan berusaha tetap fokus pada tujuannya kali ini.

* * *

><p>Kaito mendesah lelah setelah ia terus memperhatikan laju pertandingan yang lumayan cepat menurutnya. Walau tidak secepat laju pertandingan yang sebelumnya diikuti Len. Bagaimana pun juga, yang mengikuti kompetisi kali ini adalah perempuan semua. Wajar jika laju pertandingan menjadi agak lambat.<p>

Sejujurnya, Kaito sadar kalau Rin terus menyerang lawannya dalam kondisi yang sedikit tak terkendali. Terlihat jelas dari pandangan matanya yang sangat fokus. Biasanya, jika seorang mengikuti kompetisi bertahan hidup seperti ini mereka akan fokus. Tapi tatapan Rin penuh ambisi untuk menang. Itu pendapat Kaito. Ia sadar, karena ia sering menghadapi situasi semacam itu.

Kaito menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Len yang berdiri di sampingnya. Dan ia mendapati Len yang menatap arena dengan raut wajah khawatir dan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam erat palang pembatas arena. Ah, mungkin sebentar lagi Len akan teri-

"CUKUP, RIN!"

Oh, Len sudah teriak sekarang. Kaito mendengus dan kembali fokus menatap ke arah arena. Terlihat jelas Rin yang berdiri di tengah arena dengan nafas terengah-engah dan menatap ke arah tempatnya berdiri, tepatnya ke arah Len yang barusan berteriak dengan cukup lantang dan sukses membuat perhatian para penonton lainnya ke arah mereka.

Dan pertandingan pun selesai karena teriakan Len tertepatan dengan lumpuhnya lawan terakhir Rin di arena. Jadi, Rin menang dengan beberapa luka gores di tubuhnya. Setidaknya, Rin berhasil menjauhkan Len dari para Polwan yang sebelumnya sempat mengincar Len.

* * *

><p>"SAKIT!"<p>

Len berdecih kesal dan tetap fokus untuk membersihkan luka gores di kaki Rin akibat peluru. Sedangkan beberapa penghuni UKS lainnya hanya bisa menatap mereka dengan pandangan bertanya karena teriakan Rin barusan.

"Kau bisa lebih lembut sedikit tidak 'sih?!"

Len kembali berdecih mendengar pertanyaan Rin yang dikatakan dengan nada tinggi itu. Oke, ia sudah sering mendengar Rin berteriak, tapi telinganya tetap terasa berdenging jika Rin terus-terusan berteriak tepat di telinganya.

"Rin, lukanya tak akan bersih jika tak kutekan."

Rin menggerutu sebal mendengar jawaban Len yang acuh dan datar seperti biasa. Sedangkan Len kembali melanjutkan membersihkan luka Rin dengan sedikit menekannya. Sukses membuat Rin menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa sakit dan keinginannya untuk berteriak sekencangnya.

"Selesai," ucap Len pelan setelah ia selesai menutupi luka gores memanjang di kaki Rin dengan perban. Rin menghela nafas lega dan menatap ke arah para Polwan yang sebelumnya sempat mengincar Len itu. Para Polwan itu berdiri agak jauh dari tempatnya dan Len duduk sambil bergerombol dan sesekali melirik ke arahnya. Ah, masih mau nantangin 'ya?

"Rin." Rin menoleh ke arah Len dengan pandangan bertanya. "Kenapa kau lepas kendali tadi?" Rin tertawa pelan sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa mengernyit bingung mendapati reaksi Rin.

"Para Polwan kecentilan itu mengincarmu, Kaito-_san_ dan Gakupo-_san_. Jadi, aku beri mereka pelajaran."

Dan entah kenapa para Polwan yang dibicarakan itu langsung merinding di tempat.

Len mengernyit bingung mendengar jawaban yang diberikan Rin dengan senyuman lebar itu. Kalau boleh jujur, Len sama sekali tak mengerti maksud kalimat pertama Rin.

"Maksudnya mengincar?" Rin menghela nafas pelan. Ia lupa fakta kalau Len masih terlalu polos untuk mendengar masalah macam ini walaupun ia sudah menikah. Walaupun itu salah satu sisi Len yang disukai Rin 'sih.

"Mereka mau menjadi kekasihmu, Kaito-_san_ dan Gakupo-_san_. Semacam itu 'lah."

Dan Rin mendapati Len menatapnya horor mendengar penjelasannya itu. Rasanya Rin ingin tertawa melihat reaksi Len yang jarang diperlihatkannya itu.

"Itu menjijikan."

Rin tertawa lebar mendengar dua kata yang dikatakan Len setelahnya dengan ekspresi yang terlihat serasi dengan ucapannya itu. Ew, ini pertama kalinya Rin melihat ekspresi itu dari Len.

"Aku maunya dengan Rin."

Dan Rin menghentikan tawanya setelah mendengar kalimat yang dikatakan Len dengan nada datar dan ekspresi serius itu. Ah, apa Len tak sadar kalau hubungannya dengan Rin sudah lebih dari kekasih?

"Len, kita sudah menikah dan itu sudah lebih dari kekasih."

Len hanya menanggapi penjelasan Rin itu sambil angkat bahu dan pergi meninggalkan ruang UKS setelahnya. Rin yang melihat reaksi Len itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia akui, Len masih polos seperti dulu.

"Hei."

Rin melirik sinis ke arah suara tersebut dan mendapati para Polwan yang sebelumnya sempat dihajarnya di atas arena. Jujur saja, Rin tak mau lagi melihat wajah para Polwan itu. Rasanya ia ingin menghajar mereka lagi.

"Kau istrinya?"

Rin mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan konyol yang diajukan oleh salah satu Polwan di hadapannya itu dengan pandangan bertanya sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu UKS.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Masalah buat kalian?"

Dan para Polwan itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya mendengar jawaban sinis dari Rin…

* * *

><p>Hari kedua untuk kompetisi yang diadakan pada tahun itu pun dimulai. Biasanya, pada hari kedua hanya diadakan penyerahan hadiah di salah satu gedung dengan panggung yang biasa dipakai untuk drama. Dan sekarang, para peserta kompetisi tersebut pun telah berkumpul di dalam gedung.<p>

Dalam acara kali ini, bukan hanya acara penyerahan hadiah sebagai penutup kompetisi tahun itu. Tapi juga sebuah acara mengenang jasa beberapa anggota kepolisian yang telah tiada.

Rin menghela nafas malas setelah ia duduk di kursi bagian belakang. Ia sengaja memilih kursi bagian belakang karena ia sama sekali tak tertarik dengan acara kali ini. Ia yakin, yang dikenang hanyalah jasa para polisi jaman dulu. Dan ia yakin kalau ia kan tertidur di tengah acara karena kebosanan.

Sedangkan Len duduk di samping kanan Rin dengan tenang. Ah, Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka katanya ada perlu, jadi tak ikut bersama mereka. Sedangkan Miku menjaga Yuuma, Ring dan Lui di ruang istirahat.

"Menurutmu, siapa yang akan mereka bahas?" tanya Rin malas pada Len yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Len memiringkan kepalanya sedikit dan berpikir sejenak.

"Entah. Aku tak punya banyak kenalan di kepolisian. Tapi, aku punya firasat buruk untuk acara ini.."

Rin hanya bisa tertawa _sarkastik_ mendengar komentar Len. Itu berarti, acara ini akan membawa masalah baginya dan Len atau mungkin bagi semua anggota kepolisian. Lihat saja nanti.

Tak lama setelah perbincangan singkat di antara Rin dan Len, lampu di dalam ruangan tersebut pun padam dan membuat ruangan yang semula ramai berubah menjadi hening. Di atas panggung tampil sesosok pemuda berambut biru panjang yang diikat samping ke bawah, sepertinya pembawa acara kali ini.

"Baiklah, kita akan mulai acara penutupan pada acara tahun ini."

Dan para peserta yang duduk di kursi penonton pun bertepuk tangan setelah sang Pembawa Acara membuka acara penutupan tersebut. Sedangkan Rin hanya bisa mendengus jenuh akan acara selanjutnya. Sungguh, ia masih ingin tiduran di kasurnya jika Len tak memaksanya untuk ikut ke gedung itu tadi pagi.

"Sebelum kita mulai acara pemberian hadiah bagi pihak yang menang, saya ingin kita mengenang jasa beberapa anggota kepolisian yang pernah berjasa untuk kepolisian."

Rin menguap mendengarkan kata sambutan yang dikatakan oleh sang Pembawa Acara. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ah, sepertinya keduanya sudah mulai jenuh dengan acara tersebut, padahal baru pembukaan.

"Karena itu, saya akan memanggil beberapa anggota polisi yang dulu pernah bekerja sama dengan para polisi hebat tersebut. Shion Kaito, Kamui Gakupo dan Kamui Luka."

Rin hampir tersedak mendengar nama tiga orang yang sudah dianggap kakak olehnya itu, karena ia sedang minum saat ia mendengar panggilan dari sang Pembawa Acara tersebut. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka pun menaiki panggung dengan seragam polisi lengkap mereka. Beberapa anggota kepolisian yang menjadi penonton pun mulai serius mendengarkan perbincangan selanjutnya, termasuk Rin dan Len yang mulai tertarik dengan bahan pembicaraan mereka.

"Silahkan duduk. Saya akan memulai perbincangan kali ini."

Ketiganya pun duduk di tempat duduk yang telah disediakan. Dan suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut pun bertambah serius.

"Kalian dulu pernah bekerja dibawah pengawasan Leon-_san_ dan Rinto-_san_, bukan?"

Ketiganya mengangguk serempak setelah saling pandang sebelumnya. Rin dan Len yang mendengar nama Ayah mereka disebut hanya bisa mengernyit. Bisa dipastikan jika yang dibahas kali ini adalah orangtua mereka yang sudah tiada.

"Bisa kalian ceritakan mengenai mereka saat mereka menjadi Atasan kalian?"

Kaito terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan dari sang Pembawa Acara. Sedangkan Gakupo dan Luka hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Jujur saja, menceritakan tentang kedua mantan Atasan mereka membuat mereka mengingat saat-saat dulu yang cukup menyenangkan, menurut mereka.

"Bisa dibilang, mereka adalah Atasan yang paling bisa diandalkan. Sekaligus tak bertanggungjawab," jawab Kaito dengan senyuman lebar. Beberapa peserta yang menonton dari kursi penonton mulai berbisik satu sama lain setelah mendengar jawaban Kaito. Sedangkan Rin dan Len hanya bisa menatap datar ke arah panggung.

"Tapi, mereka adalah Atasan yang paling kami hormati. Selain Atasan kami yang sekarang tentunya," tambah Luka dengan senyuman manisnya. Para penonton pun kembali berbisik satu sama lain. Sebenarnya, sampai sekarang identitas Komandan Kepolisian Pusat yang baru setelah Rinto sama sekali tak pernah dipublikasikan. Tentunya, komentar dari Luka membuat mereka jadi penasaran mengenai Komandan baru mereka.

"Yah, walaupun Komandan kami kali ini masih muda tapi dia bisa diandalkan seperti Rinto-_sama_ dan Leon-_sama,_" ucap Gakupo menambahkan dengan cengiran lebarnya. Entah Len harus berkata apa atas pujian dari Gakupo barusan. Tapi ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Sedangkan Rin tertawa pelan mendengar komentar itu.

"Sepertinya Komandan baru kalian sangat bisa diandalkan 'ya? Bisa kalian ceritakan lebih banyak mengenainya?"

Ketiga anggota polisi itu saling pandang dengan seringaian yang terlihat jelas di wajah mereka. Len yang melihat seringaian itu dari kursi penonton hanya bisa mengernyit. Jangan bilang kalau mereka akan menceritakan tentang masa lalunya dulu.

"Komandan baru kami itu… polos, sulit ditebak dan seenaknya," ucap Kaito dengan senyuman lebar. Jujur saja, Len ingin menghajar Kaito sekarang. Rin yang duduk di samping Len hanya bisa menahan tawanya mendengar komentar Kaito yang menurutnya sangat benar. Sedangkan para penonton lainnya hanya bisa mengernyit bingung mendengar komentar itu.

"Dia juga selalu bisa diandalkan. Walau terkadang suka kabur begitu saja setelah meninggalkan setumpuk tugas pada kita," tambah Luka dengan senyuman yang sama dengan Kaito. Len memperdalam kernyitan pada dahinya mendengar komentar Luka. Ia pikir, Luka akan mengatakan sesuatu yang bagus, ternyata sama saja dengan Kaito.

"Yang pasti, dia mirip Ayahnya. Terlebih sifatnya yang seenaknya dan nekat itu. Bahkan ia pernah hampir mati kehabisan darah hanya karena tertebas sewaktu melindungi gadis yang kini menjadi istrinya."

Oh, Rin berjanji akan menghabisi Gakupo yang mengatakan kalimat tersebut dengan senyuman bangga. Masalahnya, ini sangat memalukan untuknya. Sedangkan Len yang duduk di samping Rin hanya bisa bergumam pelan atas ucapan Gakupo. Len kesal saat ini.

"Itu berarti, Komandan kalian yang sekarang itu memiliki ketahanan fisik yang bagus 'kan?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara dengan senyuman. Ketiga anggota polisi itu kembali saling tatap satu sama lain dengan sebuah seringai di wajah mereka masing-masing.

"Begitulah!"

Ingatkan Len untuk menghabisi mereka setelah acara ini selesai. Kesabarannya sudah habis mendengar penjelasan mereka mengenai dirinya.

"Baiklah, kita kembali ke topik utama. Jadi, apa kalian mengantar Leon-_san_ dan Rinto-_san_ beserta istri mereka ke stasiun kereta sebelum terjadi kecelakaan?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara tersebut dengan tampang serius.

"Sayangnya, tidak. Yang mengantar mereka hanya putra dari Leon-_sama_. Kami sibuk dengan pekerjaan kami masing-masing," jawab Kaito dengan tampang yang sama seriusnya dengan sang Pembawa Acara.

"Begitukah? Tapi, bukankan Leon-_san_ memiliki insting yang kuat dalam memprediksi pergerakan pemerintah? Seharusnya ia sudah tahu kalau kereta tersebut akan meledak 'kan?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara itu lagi dengan tampang heran.

"Sebenarnya, putra Leon-_sama_ juga sudah berusaha menghentikan mereka karena sudah bisa menebak kejadian itu…"

Dan para polisi lain yang duduk di kursi penonton pun langsung ramai mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Luka. Sang Pembawa Acara itu sendiri menampilkan ekspresi kagetnya mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Sayangnya, mereka sama sekali tak mau mendengarkan ucapannya," tambah Gakupo dengan senyum miris.

Len menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan mendengar jawaban dari Luka dan Gakupo. Sedangkan Rin hanya bisa menatapnya dengan khawatir. Rin dengar dari Luka, kalau Len sembat mengurung diri di kamarnya hanya karena merasa bersalah atas kejadian itu.

"Berarti, mereka sudah siap mati?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ketiganya mengangguk serempak menanggapi pertanyaan sang Pembawa Acara.

"Tapi, mereka meninggalkan sebuah rekaman untuk anak mereka," ucap Luka dengan senyuman simpul dan sukses membuat Len dan Rin menatap ke arah panggung dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mereka pikir, tak ada yang tersisa dari kereta yang saat itu meledak dan terbakar itu.

"Bisakah kalian menampilkan rekaman tersebut?" pinta sang Pembawa Acara tersebut dan ditanggapi anggukkan ringan dari Kaito yang langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan pergi ke belakang panggung untuk menyiapkan pemutaran video tersebut.

Sepuluh menit setelah Kaito pergi ke belakang panggung, lampu dari ruangan tersebut pun dimatikan semuanya hingga ruangan tersebut gelap gulita. Dan di panggung menampilkan sebuah rekaman video yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtua Rin dan Len sebelum kejadian ledakan kereta tersebut.

Pada awal video menampilkan sosok Lily dan Lenka yang sedang duduk berhadap-hadapan di samping jendela dan terdengar suara Leon dan Rinto yang memulai rekaman tersebut.

"Hai, Len."

Rasanya, dada Len terasa sesak mendengar Ibunya yang menyapanya dalam rekaman tersebut. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia tak mendengar suara itu. Ia merindukannya…

"Rin juga di sana 'kan?"

Air mata Rin sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya melihat sosok Ibunya yang menyapanya dalam rekaman tersebut. Dan air mata itu pun mengalir secara perlahan dari kedua iris _sapphire_nya.

"Maaf 'ya, Len. Kami tak bisa menemanimu lebih lama lagi. Sejujurnya,_ Tou-san_ masih ingin mengajarimu banyak hal dalam kepolisian. Tapi, _Tou-san_ rasa dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, kau sudah sanggup untuk menggantikan posisi Rinto," ucap Leon yang kini terlihat dalam video dan tengah tersenyum lembut. Len menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Rasanya, tubuhnya bergetar sekarang.

"_Tou-san_ juga minta maaf atas rencana yang _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ lakukan saat kau kecil dulu. Kalau tahu efeknya seperti itu, mungkin_ Tou-san_ tak akan membuat rencana sampai sejauh itu. Kau tahu, _Tou-san_ sempat berpikir kalau _Tou-san _sudah gagal menjadi sosok ayah untukmu."

Len menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar penjelasan Ayahnya dalam video tersebut. Sejujurnya, Len sangat menyayangi Ayahnya. Ia juga tak pernah berpikir kalau Leon sudah salah dalam mengambil keputusan atas rencana yang dulu membuatnya menjadi seorang narapidana. Ia tak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

"Len, Bagaimanapun juga, _Kaa-san_ ingin kau tahu satu hal. _Kaa-san _ingin kau menjadi sosok hebat dalam kepolisian. Seperti Ayahmu. Kau mau 'kan berjanji pada_ Kaa-san_?"

Len mengangguk pelan menanggapi pertanyaan dari Ibunya dalam video tersebut. Memang, sekarang ia sudah menjadi salah satu anggota kepolisian yang cukup berpengaruh dalam Kepolisian Pusat. Tapi bagi Len, itu belum cukup.

"Dan, Rin." Rin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap rekaman tersebut dengan matanya yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit air mata dari iris_ sapphire_nya itu.

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan. Maaf karena _Tou-san _jarang memperhatikanmu dulu. Kau tahu, _Tou-san_ justru terlalu terpaku untuk mengajari Len saat di kantor sehingga _Tou-san_ melupakanmu. _Tou-san_ harap kau mengerti."

Rin kembali terisak mendengar ungkapan sang Ayah yang diungkapkanya dengan senyum menyesal. Rin akui, ia memang sedikit kesal dengan Ayahnya karena sering melupakannya dan jarang menemuinya. Tapi, ia sangat menyayanginya.

"Kalau _Kaa-san_, _Kaa-san_ mau Rin jadi istri yang hebat. Leon bilang, kemungkinan kau dan Len menikah besar. Jadi, _Kaa-san_ mau Rin jadi ibu rumah tangga yang hebat dan selalu menjaga keluarga. Dan soal _Kaa-san_ yang mendorongmu saat di apartemenmu itu, _Kaa-san_ pikir kau mendapat pelatihan dari _Tou-san_. Jadi, _Kaa-san_ pikir kau akan baik-baik saja jika _Kaa-san_ mendorongmu dari apartemenmu. Untungnya, Len yang mengalaminya. Sekali lagi, maaf."

Rin berusaha semampunya untuk menahan air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir dari kedua iris _sapphire_nya. Dan tak lama setelah itu, Len memeluknya lembut untuk menenangkannya. Rin tahu, sebenarnya Len yang sangat merindukan orangtuanya. Karena waktu Len bersama orangtuanya jauh lebih singkat jika dibandingkan dengan waktunya dengan kedua orangtuanya. Harusnya, ia yang menenangkan Len 'kan?

"Len, aku titip Rin padamu. Aku memang pernah berkata, terserah padamu mau melindungi Rin atau tidak. Tapi aku sangat berharap kau mau melindunginya. Dia hartaku yang berharga," ucap Rinto dalam rekaman tersebut dengan senyuman lebar.

Rin mengeratkan pelukkannya pada Len dan berusaha meredam isakkannya. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa mengelus puncak kepala Rin dan tetap fokus menonton rekaman tersebut.

"Oke, hanya itu yang ingin kami sampaikan. Len, sekali lagi _Tou-san_ minta maaf atas kejadian itu. Dan, _Tou-san_ menyayangimu."

Dan rekaman pun berakhir dengan kalimat yang dikatakan Leon dengan senyumannya yang khas. Lampu ruangan pun kembali menyala pada bagian panggung. Tak lama kemudian Kaito pun kembali naik ke atas panggung dan kembali ke posisi duduknya semula.

"Jadi…" Sang Pembawa Acara mulai berkata dengan ragu dan menatap ketiga anggota polisi itu dengan tatapan ragu.

"Nama putra Leon-_san_ adalah Len dan putri dari Rinto-_san_ adalah Rin?" lanjut sang Pembawa Acara tersebut dengan senyum ragu. Ketiganya mengangguk dengan senyum tipis.

"Itu-"

_DOOR_

Seluruh perhatian para penonton pun tertuju ke belakang panggung, asal suara tembakan, begitupun dengan Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka yang sedang berada di atas panggung. Dan terlihat sosok Len yang berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan tengah menodongkan pistol tangannya pada salah seorang polisi yang tengah terduduk di lantai. Suasana ruangan hening sejenak.

"Matikan alat rekam itu."

Rin yang paham dengan maksud ucapan Len pun langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menghampiri anggota polisi yang tengah duduk di lantai dengan tubuh bergetar itu.

"Maaf, bisa serahkan alat rekam itu padaku?" pinta Rin yang kini tengah berjongkok di hadapan polisi tersebut dengan senyuman manis. Polisi tersebut pun menyerahkan sebuah _tape recorder_ yang tengah menyala. Rin tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

Rin berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan menaruh _tape recorder_ itu di lantai. Lalu, ia mengambil pistol yang sebelumnya dipegang Len dan menembak _tape recorder_ itu hingga hancur. Kaito dan Gakupo hanya bisa bersiul kecil melihat kejadian itu. Sedangkan Luka tersenyum geli melihatnya. Penonton yang lain? Hanya bisa cengo.

"Kau tahu, kalau _Tou-san_ ada di sini, aku yakin kau langsung dihabisi," ucap Rin sambil berkacak pinggang dan menatap polisi tersebut. Reaksi polisi tersebut? Tubuhnya bergetar tak rela karena _tape recorder_ yang menyimpan data menarik untuk pemerintah miliknya sudah dihancurkan oleh Rin.

"Tapi, tadi aku mau menghabisinya," ucap Len tak terima karena Rin sudah menghancurkan _tape recorder_ tersebut. Padahal, ia berniat untuk menghabisi polisi tersebut beserta_ tape recorder_ yang menjadi barang bukti. Rin menatap Len dengan kesal.

"Tak boleh, ini ruang tertutup. Tak ada yang akan dihabisi, Len," ucap Rin tegas dan dibalas dengusan kesal oleh Len.

"Oke, kalian bisa naik ke atas, Rin, Len?" pinta Luka sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya dengan senyuman manis di wajahnya. Len menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga, sedangkan Rin sudah maju menuju panggung sambil menarik lengan Len.

Setelah keduanya berada di atas panggung, keduanya pun duduk di sofa bersama yang lainnya setelah sang Pembawa Acara mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk. Dan sang Pembawa Acara pun mulai membuka pembicaraan kembali, melupakan kejadian penembakan _tape recorder_ yang sebelumnya dilakukan oleh Rin itu.

"Jadi, boleh saya tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di belakang tadi?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara sedikit ambigu dan sukses membuat Kaito dan Gakupo menahan tawa mereka. Sedangkan Len hanya bisa mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung mendapati Kaito dan Gakupo yang menahan tawa. Rin menghela nafas panjang.

"Polisi tadi salah satu mata-mata dari pemerintah. Dan _tape recorder_ yang kutembak itu merekam seluruh isi video yang ditampilkan tadi. Jadi, Len berniat menghabisinya beserta barang buktinya tadi," jelas Rin sejelas-jelasnya. Sang Pembawa Acara tersebut mengerutkan keningnya berusaha mencerna penjelasan Rin.

"Intinya, Aku tak mau Pemerintah mengetahui tentang keberadaanku dan Rin. Itu saja," ucap Len datar sambil menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa dengan santainya, melupakan keberadaan Rin yang menatapnya sedikit jengkel.

"Kenapa kau tak mau pemerintah mengetahui keberadaanmu?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara serius dan sukses membuat penonton lainnya menatap ke arah panggung dengan tatapan serius. Sedangkan Kaito, Gakupo dan Luka hanya bisa saling pandang dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Karena aku tak mau membuat pengorbanan _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, Rinto-_sama_ dan Lenka-_san_ menjadi percuma hanya karena mata-mata yang sama sekali tak berpengalaman itu," jawab Len dengan tampang polosnya. Rin menahan tawanya mendengar julukan Len pada mata-mata yang kini tengah diamankan oleh beberapa polisi yang menjaga jalannya acara tersebut.

"Pengorbanan? Kau kenal dengan Rinto-_san_ dan Lenka-_san_? Siapa yang kau panggil _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara itu lagi dengan tatapan antusias. Len mendengus, ia bingung harus menjelaskannya dari mana. Luka yang melihat itu hanya bisa berdehem dan berniat menjelaskannya dari awal.

"Jadi, Len itu putra dari Leon-_sama_ dan Lily-_san_. Sedangkan Rin adalah putri dari Rinto-_sama_ dan Lenka-_san_. Begitulah," jelas Luka dengan senyuman manisnya dan sukses membuat sang Pembawa Acara dan para penonton menatap ke arah panggung dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Tunggu. Jadi, Len dan Rin yang dimaksud dalam video itu… mereka?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara tersebut dengan senyuman aneh. Luka mengangguk dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Memang salah jika kami adalah anak mereka?" tanya Rin dengan tatapan kesal dan kedua tangannya yang dilipat di depan dadanya. Sang Pembawa Acara tersebut menelan ludahnya sedikit ngeri melihat Rin.

"Rin, jaga sikapmu," tegur Len datar dan sukses membuat Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya kesal.

"_Mou_! Padahal, tadi kau hampir membunuh mata-mata itu kalau aku tak cegah 'kan?!" tanya Rin dengan nada bicaranya yang mulai meninggi. Len hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya datar dan mengacuhkan Rin begitu saja.

"Kalau boleh tahu, apa hubungan kalian?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara menginterupsi pertengkaran di antara keduanya.

"Suami-istri," jawab Gakupo dengan senyuman lebarnya dan kembali sukses membuat sang Pembawa Acara dan beberapa penonton menatap mereka dengan pandangan terbelalak.

"Kalian sudah menikah? Kupikir usia kalian masih dua puluhan…" gumam sang Pembawa Acara tersebut sedikit keluar jalur.

"Usia kami tiga puluh tahun 'kok," balas Rin dengan tampang polosnya, mengabaikan sang lawan bicara yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Sang Pembawa Acara tersebut menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sedikit _shock_ mengetahui beberapa fakta tentang Rin dan Len yang di luar dugaannya itu. Dan ia pun berdehem kembali untuk mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik seharusnya.

"Baiklah. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa Komandan baru di Kepolisian Pusat?" tanya sang Pembawa Acara dengan senyuman simpulnya. Kaito, Luka, Gakupo dan Rin saling tatap sejenak, sebelum keempatnya menunjuk ke arah Len yang dengan enaknya sudah tidur dalam posisi duduknya dengan kepala yang bersandar pada bahu Rin itu.

Sang Pembawa Acara itu terdiam sejenak dengan tatapan tak percaya ke arah Len yang dengan santainya tidur di bahu Rin itu. Jujur saja, Ia jadi penasaran tentang kehidupan Len dan Rin yang menurutnya penuh kejutan dan selalu diluar dugaannya itu.

"Apa dia tak terlalu muda untuk menjadi Komandan kalian?" tanyanya sekali lagi dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Keempatnya kembali saling tatap dan menggeleng serempak.

"Dia sudah jadi Komandan kami sejak kejadian itu terjadi, dan saat itu dia baru berusia enam belas tahun. Lagipula, cara kerjanya bagus, walaupun dia suka seenaknya seperti Leon-_sama_…" jelas Luka diikuti desisan protes di akhir kalimatnya itu.

Sang Pembawa Acara itu hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya dan kembali melanjutkan acara ke acara penerimaan hadiah atas para pemenang dari kompetisi yang diadakan pada hari sebelumnya.

* * *

><p>Keduanya hanya bisa diam menatap empat nisan di hadapan mereka. Rin menghela nafas panjang dan menatap Len yang berdiri di sampingnya itu. Dan ia mendapati Len yang menatap ke arah nisan dengan pandangan kosong. Ah, apa ini pengaruh video yang ditonton mereka sebelumnya?<p>

"Menurutmu, apa yang dipikirkan mereka saat itu?"

Rin mengernyit sejenak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Len dengan tatapan tetap fokus pada nisan di hadapan mereka itu. Rin menghela nafas pelan saat menyadari maksud dari ucapan Len.

"Kurasa, mereka siap mati asalkan kita tetap bisa hidup?" ucap Rin mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Len, walau ia sendiri ragu dengan jawaban yang diberikannya. Len menghela nafas pelan dan berjongkok di depan nisan Ayahnya.

"Kau tahu, kupikir, aku masih bisa bersama mereka lebih lama lagi…"

Rin menelan ludahnya. Sejauh yang ia tahu, waktu Len bersama orangtuanya sangat singkat. Karena ia mengalami koma akibat operasi yang pernah dialaminya dulu. Dan enam bulan setelahnya, kejadian itu terjadi dan merenggut kedua orangtuanya. Itu mengenaskan 'kan? Rin yakin, ia tak akan kuat jika ia menjadi Len dan menghadapi situasi itu.

"Tapi…"

Rin menatap Len heran karena Len menggantung kalimatnya. Dan Rin mendapati Len yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya dengan tatapan lembutnya. Sukses membuat Rin merona sempurna melihatnya.

"Sekarang aku memilikimu dan Lui."

Oh Len, apa kau tahu kalau Rin sudah sangat malu mendengar kalimat itu? Tapi Rin juga senang mendengarnya. Rin yakin, wajahnya sudah merah sempurna sekarang.

Len berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan berdiri di hadapan Rin dan mencium keningnya pelan.

"Pulang?"

Rin tertawa pelan mendapati Len yang kini tengah mengulurkan tangannya padanya. Rin menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mengangguk kecil. Lalu keduanya pun berjalan menuju ke luar pemakaman, ke mobil keduanya di mana Lui sudah menunggu sambil tertidur di kursi belakang mobil.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Aneh ya? Saya buatnya ngebut, karena faktor kuota yang di ujung tanduk. Oke, sekian fic kali ini. Silahkan saran, kritik dan flame di kotak review!~ Oh ya, boleh minta akun instagram? Sekalian nambah follownya jika berkenan! Sekian dan terima kasih! :3


End file.
